Joining the Team
by yellow 14
Summary: Ginny's first meeting with the Harpies when she joins them and one of them is uncomfortably familiar to her. Written for HedwigBlack's weekly challenge


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.

AN: Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly challenge, I present this small offering.

"Hello Miss Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you!" the tall brunette woman said as she shook Ginny's hand. "It's a pleasure to welcome you to the Harpies."

"It's good to be here," Ginny replied with a smile as she looked into the other woman's eyes. "Do you know when I'll begin training?"

The other woman picked up a sheath of documents from the desk behind her and shuffled through them with practised efficiency, before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"You're due to start training with the rest of the team next Tuesday, but I believe that they're just finishing a practise now. Would you be interested in meeting them now?"

"Oh yes please!" Ginny said excitedly, before blushing slightly. "Sorry, I'm a bit excitable. Sorry, I forgot to ask your name, Mrs…"

"Miss Green," the woman said smoothly. "And don't worry, I see that a lot with new players. Follow me out to the training grounds," she finished, before giving Ginny a smile as they walked out of the room and across the playing fields, which, Ginny noted, were all trimmed with the Harpies colours and symbols. When they reached the training grounds, the team was already beginning to walk towards the showers.

"Girl's, I'd like you to meet your newest team mate," Miss Green said with a wave of her hand. "Meet Ginny Weasley, your newest chaser."

"Congratulations on making the grade," a tall dark-skinned girl with a Jamaican accent said as she grabbed Ginny's hand and shook it. "I'm Alice Nunes."

"I always love meeting a new teammate," another girl said, a tall, skinny blonde with bubbly blue eyes said smiling. "It gives us lots of new things to try."

"I'm sure she doesn't need to get dragged into your little experiments Sarah," Lisa Fladbury said as she gave Ginny one of her famous million Galleon smiles that she was famous for, her deep brown hair and dark brown eyes accentuating her perfect features. "Sarah means well, but her experiments tend to be a little too colourful for my tastes."

"Colourful!? I thought that having a team sh-"

"You really don't need to bring that idea up again Sarah," Lisa interrupted before turning to face Ginny with a smile. "Sarah is our resident team genius and arguably the best beater in the country. She joined us just before the end of the last war but she got hurt by some ex-snatchers so she's not played any live games yet."

Rebecca Treant, a vivid redhead with a hard face who had inspired Ginny when she was younger gave Ginny a firm look.

"I hope you're prepared for the amount of training we do," she said in a no-nonsense voice. "I warn you though, I have a very challenging training routine."

"After Oliver Wood, I'm sure Ginny'll be fine," the familiar voice of Katie Bell said with amusement and Ginny gave her a smile.

"So you know our new girl then?" Heidi Wildsmith asked curiously and Katie shook her head.

"Only as the younger sister of one of my best friends," Katie said with amusement. "Ginny is probably more familiar with my girlfriend than she is me."

"Girlfriend!?" Ginny asked in a puzzled voice. "I didn't know you were…different."

"Yes I'm a lesbian," Katie said impatiently with a wave of her hand. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"No-no-of course not!" Ginny said quickly. "So who is she?"

"Our star seeker, Cho Chang of course!" Katie replied with a smile and Ginny felt her mouth drop open.

"Cho…? But I thought…I mean…" Ginny stuttered and a familiar voice spoke up.

"You thought I was straight, right?" she asked and Ginny turned to face the older girl and nodded.

"Yeah, especially after you went with Cedric and Harry and Micheal and everything."

"Well…" Cho paused for a moment as she took a deep breath. "Technically I'm bi."

"And I'm loving it," Katie added as she leaned over and kissed Cho. Ginny gave a mental sigh of relief as she noted how passionately the two of them were kissing. If nothing else, it meant she didn't have to worry about Harry leaving her for Cho. (Which, as Ron had told her, was ridiculous because EVERYONE could see how much Harry loved her and visa-versa.)


End file.
